Elysian Pantheon
The mystical island of Elys has been the source of much strife over the years. It rose to particular prominence after Balogh the Cleaver brought the eastern continent of Barbaros to complete and utter ruin. When Balogh first entered the world, the great storms that were brought forth wracked the land of Torneach, forcing the settlers and traders to either retreat over the Borfell pass, through The Úr-Isles and finally to The Great Oak, or to go to Barbaros, through the Elysian ports. As most of Torneach's people were settled in the east, and because Barbaros at the time held incredible promise for growth and comfort, most chose to depart for Elys. With the cleaving of Barbaros these people became effectively stranded on the island, ripe for the taking of new and eager gods. Balogh the Cleaver Balogh the Cleaver is the eldest and most primal of the Younger Gods. His domain is destruction, and he exists solely to tear apart land and Men alike. Unlike Agalloch however, Balogh revels in the act of destruction in and of itself, and cares little for its consequences. Hence, though they might appear to have the same goal in mind, he despises Agalloch and his kin, for they would take away those things which Balogh lives to break. In spite of his antagonistic agenda, he has amassed a small following of mortals - though not all Barbarians hail from Barbaros, and not all who come from Barbaros are Barbarians, the term "Barbarian" has come to be used as a collective name for the mortal followers of Balogh. It is their belief that destruction is necessary for growth, and that by inflicting struggle they cultivate strength in both themselves and the world around them. That's not to say they are mindless brutes - even if that is often how they are portrayed - but rather that their view of the world differs heavily from most Men. Balogh himself roams the north-eastern mountainous part of Elys, contesting the forces of Sylfay and Uvartoch for control over the island. Although some barbarians have joined him, Balogh fights his own battles, and cares no more for his own followers than anyone else's. Uvartoch Uvartoch is the god of blood, who has taken a morbid fascination with the Eldritch in particular. In brazen defiance of their most sacred law, he demands his followers spill the blood of mortals and consume it in his name. In return, he grants them grave powers beyond mortal reckoning. His is a game of life and death, where blood sacrifice rules supreme. Though not a war god as such, it is not uncommon to make sacrifice in his name before a fight. Though he holds no domain over the act of battle in and of itself, a warrior who ritualistically spills his own blood may yet find himself under the blessing of Uvartoch, for the lifeblood of any mortal being spilled in his name strengthens and empowers him. Uvartoch is currently among the more powerful of the gods, and is worshipped all over the Mortal Realm. He has been locked in a struggle with his sister Sylfay for many eons. Sylfay Sylfay is the goddess of epicaricacy, of taking pleasure in others' suffering, who resides on the southern part of Elys, in Aonach, the City of Revels. She feasts on the agony of Men to sustain and empower herself, and so lures them in with promises of mortal pleasures. Unlike most of the other gods, Sylfay does not try to expand her reach throughout the world. She is content to stay in Aonach and let willing fools join her cause as they see fit. She finds herself at odds with both Uvartoch and Balogh the Cleaver for control over Elys. Thanks to her nature, she does not have a cult of followers, and as such her forces are comprised mostly of mercenaries and sellswords. Category:Gods